Black Cat Whiskers
Whiskers Black Cat(VWF114) was born in December 28, 2006 in a Whiskers splinter group. Her mother was Rocket Dog and her father was Drew. Black Cat was born above ground as premutare pup. She was the only on in her litter. She was born during the time were in big split. Her mother was the leader of the splinter group. But soon the Whiskers reunited and her grandmother Flower took full dominace.But when Flower was trying to save her granddaughter and Axel, she died from a snake bite. Her mom then again rosed to power and became Queen of the Whiskers. Black Cat soon got eight new friends when five of her aunts, Hawkeye, Petra, Flo, Finn and Ella, gave birth to Burdock(VWF115), Rhogan Josh(VWM116), Squig(VWF118), Etosha(VWM121), Murray(VWM122), Rufus(VWM120), Amira(VWF117) and Chiriqui(VWF119). They were like her litter-mates who were younger then her. Soon when fifteen meerkats left the group to form the Aztecs, Rhogan Josh, Amira and Burdock were the only ones left in the Whiskers. Rufus however returned to the group with most of the males who were in the Aztecs. Then Burdock joined the Aztecs so after. Soon Black Cat grew into a young, playful teenager, and when Rocket Dog started breeding again she proved to be a useful baby sitter. But After mating with rovers Rocket Dog, Hawkeye, Cruise, Patre, Finn, Cheetara, Wiley Kat, Ju Drop and Miss Lilly the Pink all got pregnant. Rocket Dog evicted some of the females. She evicted Hawkeye, Cruise, Petra and Cheetara from the group. They formed the Baobab. Then she evicted Finn. Ju Drop and Miss Lilly the Pink who then form the Toypta. Then she evicted Ella and Wiley Kat. Only her aunts Ella and Whiley Kat returned the Whiskers fold. Wiley Kat aborted her litter. Rocket Dog gave birth to Nugget(VWM123) and Beaker(VWF124), Black Cat's younger siblings. Amira gave birth to Juno(VWM125). Ella gave birth to Marico(VWM126), Oriole(VWF127) and Sabota(VWM128). Ningaloo and Wollow joined the Kung Fu. In all there were sixteen meerkats; Pocket Dog, Machu Pichu, Ella, Wiley Kat, Busta,Axel, Amira, Rhogan Josh, Rufus, Nugget, Beaker, Juno, Marico, Oriole, Sabota and Black Cat. Wollow returned after two months in the Kung Fu bring the Whiskers numbers up to seventeen. In early 2008 Rocket Dog was killed on the road and five Whisker males left including dominane male Machu Pichu. The males who leff were Machu Pichu, Wollow, Rhogan Josh, Axel and Rufus joined the Lazuli. Ella then rised to power and evicted Whiley Kat, Amira, Black Cat and Beaker in 2008. The females raomed the desert looking for mates and when a storm seperated hit, Black Cat from the rest of them. She met evicted Kamber from the Asphodel. They then met males Soren and Claw. This union began the Leopards. The Leopards Black Cat won dominace and so did Soren. Black Cat became pregnet and gave birth to Pirate Sarge, Lily, Maximus, Rex and Sandcat on June 22, 2008. The next time she gave birth the pups were Acacia, May and Tilly on October 10, 2008. Black Cat is leading her group like her mom and grandmother did. Black Cat gave birth to Conrade, Tiki Tavi and Kenya on February 25, 2009. Black Cat was soon pregnant again and gave birth to Mango, Kalahari, Digger, Grace. She evicted Kamber before the birth. She now is pregnant and is a good leader and is a prodigy to Rocket Dog's name and power as queen of the Leopards. Black Cats Gentryion Black Cat was in the show,as the main character.She gets evcited,from Ella and must find a way to survive in harsh dessert.The show is coming out soon. Family Mother: Rocket Dog Father: Drew Mate: Soren Children First litter born on June 22, 2008 fathered by Soren Pirate Sarge (VLDM003) Lily (VLDF004) Maximus (VLDM005) Rex (VLDM006) Sandcat (VLDF007) Second litter bon on October 10, 2008 fathered by Soren Acacia (VLDF008) May (VLDF009) Tilly (VLDF010) Third litter born on February 24, 2009 fathered by Soren Conrade (VLDM011) Tiki Tavi (VLDM12) Kenya (VLDF13) Links Whiskers Mob Leopards Mob Category:Whiskers meerkats Category:Leopards meerkats Category:Dominant female meerkats Category:Dominant meerkats